Pet? Oh, No!
by HoneyKyu137
Summary: Kyuhyun yang tidak menyukai binatang peliharaan berkenalan dengan Sungmin yang seorang pecinta binatang. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? / KYUMIN YAOI! Dont like dont read! / RnR / My first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Pet? Oh, No!**

**Summary : Kyuhyun yang tidak menyukai binatang peliharaan berkenalan dengan Sungmin yang seorang pecinta binatang. Bagaimana kisahnya? YAOI! RnR~ | My first fanfic^^**

**Rated: T for this chapter**

**Author: HoneyKyu137**

**Warning: YAOI, gaje, aneh, banyak typo(s), kata-kata acakadul, gak suka jangan baca**

**Genre: Romance**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**FF ini murni ide dari otak saya, maka jika ada kesamaan alur atau cerita mohon dimaafkan. ****Ini FF pertama saya jadi kalau ada yg kurang-kurang mohon kritik dan sarannya. Males edit lagi jadi maaf kalo berantakan bgt._.v**

**No Bash No Flame**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Author POV

KRIIIING

KRIIIING

KRIIIING

Jam weker berbunyi dengan sangat nyaring. Menandakan seseorang yang mendengarnya harus segera mempersiapkan diri untuk melakukan aktifitasnya hari ini. Namun bukannya segera bersiap, ia malah menekan tombol "tunda" pada jam tersebut. Lalu ia kembali bergelut dengan selimutnya yang sudah tak tahu arah.

KRIIINGG!

Lagi-lagi weker itu berbunyi, bahkan lebih nyaring daripada bunyi sebelumnya.

"Yaaak! Weker sialan! Tidak tahu orang ngantuk apa!" orang yang tadi ingin kembali bergelut dengan selimutnya kembali terbangun akibat ulah dari jam weker miliknya sendiri.

Orang tersebut sangat ingin mengutuk jam weker yang telah mengganggu istirahatnya itu. Namun ketika ia ingin melemparnya. Tertera di jam weker tersebut pukul 07.50 KST. "MWO?! Sudah jam segini?! Kyaaa! Aku bisa terlambat!" ia langsung berlari kekamar mandi untuk mandi pagi –dengan secepat kilat– lalu bergegas untuk berangkat sampai-sampai ia hanya menyambar sepotong roti untuk sarapannya.

Kyuhyun POV

Yak, bodohnya aku bisa bangun kesiangan begini. Aku jadi telat begini. Duh mana kelasku dimulai 5 menit lagi. Apa cukup untuk mencapai kampusku dalam waktu lima menit? Huh sepertinya tidak. Bersiap saja aku dimarahi dosenku yang killer itu.

.

.

Kampus.

Tak sampai 15menit aku sudah sampai di kampusku. Memang sudah telat. Tetapi setidaknya tidak terlalu lama. Karena aku memakai kecepatan penuh tadi. Kekekeke~

Baru aku masuk ke kelas...

"YAK, CHO KYUHYUN KAU TERLAMBAT! TIDAK BOLEH IKUT KELAS HARI INI!" teriak Kim sonsaengnim yang cukup memekakkan telinga.

"T-tapi... sayaa hanya telat sepuluh menit sonsaengnim." jawabku ketakutan.

"TIDAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN! KELUAR CHO!" teriaknya lagi.

Hah, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menuruti apa kata dosen killer itu. Sepertinya dia dendam sekali padaku. Aku kan baru telat 2kali-,- tahu begini kan aku lebih baik melanjutkan tidurku.

Author POV

Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri taman kampusnya. Ia bingung mau melakukan apa. Teman-temannya sedang dikelasnya masing-masing sekarang. Dan yang ada di taman itu sekarang hanyalah mahasiswa-mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang entah sedang mengerjakan skripsinya ataupun sedang bergurau dengan teman-temannya.

Cukup lama berjalan, pandangan mata Kyuhyun tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang duduk di bangku dibawah pohon besar. Dengan santainya, Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri orang tersebut.

"Annyeong..." Sapa Kyuhyun ramah.

"..." tidak ada jawaban

"Annyeong?"

"..."

"Annyeong?!" kali ini sedikit lebih keras

"Ah? Ne, Annyeong" jawab orang yang disapa Kyuhyun, sambil ia membuka headphone yang ia kenakan.

"Mianhae, aku tadi tidak dengar. Hehe" katanya lagi.

"Ah gwaenchana~ boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?" Kyuhyun menunjuk space kosong di sebelah orang tersebut.

"Oh, boleh silahkan saja" orang tersebut bergeser sedikit, mempersilahkan Kyuhyun duduk disampingnya.

"Gomawo" ujar Kyuhyun sambil duduk di space kosong tersebut

"Cheonma"

Hening... tidak ada pembicaraan diantara dua insan tersebut. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun mencoba memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"

"Hm? Lee Sungmin imnida. Panggil saja Sungmin. Aku anak semester 5." jawab Sungmin dengan senyum ceria.

"Ah, ne Sungmin sunbae~ Aku Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Aku baru semester 2, hehe."

"Loh, kau tidak masuk kelas? Yak jangan kebiasaan membolos" omel sungmin dengan imutnya

"Aku disuruh keluar oleh Kim sonsaengnim karena aku terlambat. Jadinya aku berjalan-jalan saja. Kau sendiri kenapa hanya duduk sendiri disini? Kenapa tidak bersama dengan temanmu atau mungkin.. pacarmu?"

"Oh, pantas saja. Hm, haha aku tidak punya pacar. Temanku sedang tidak masuk hari ini. Jadi aku sendrian saja."

"Oh begitu... kau juga tidak ada kelas?"

"Tidak ada, memangnya kenapa?"

Kyuhyun POV

"Tidak ada, memangnya kenapa?" jawabnya

Wah, lumayan nih untuk menemaniku ke toko buku. Mungkin saja dia mau. Daripada aku tidak ada kerjaan.

"Eum, benar tidak ada? Hyung mau temani aku ke toko buku tidak?" Tanyaku ragu

"Ke toko buku? Untuk apa?"

"Membeli buku lah hyung.. Memangnya kalau ke toko buku mau ngapain lagi?"

"Hehe iyasih. Arraseo~"

.

.

Yeay dia mau menemaniku. Untung kami cepat akrab. Jadi tidak perlu susah payah untuk memintanya menemaniku. Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak yakin kalau dia lebih tua dariku. Wajahnya imut sekali, bahkan kurasa dia lebih cocok menjadi hoobae ku daripada aku yang menjadi hoobae nya. Apa jangan-jangan dia sebenarnya lebih muda dariku tetapi karena otaknya lebih pintar jadinya dia bisa membalap orang yang lebih tua darinya.

Aku berjalan dengannya menuju ke parkiran mobil dan segera pergi meninggalkan kampus.

"Kita mau ke toko buku mana Kyu?"

"Aku mau ke toko buku langgananku. Disana lengkap bukunya."

"Oh, bailah."

"Hyung..."

"Hm?"

"Umurmu berapa?"

"20 tahun. Waeyo?"

"Mwo? Kau serius?" aku terkaget

"Iyalah aku serius. Masa aku berbohong mengenai diriku sendiri"

"Aku tidak yakin hyung. Kau terlihat lebih muda dariku.. ternyata kau 2 tahun lebih muda dariku"

"Memangnya umurmu berapa?" tanyanya sambil melihat ke arahku

"Aku baru 18. Yak kenapa kau terlihat muda sekali?!" jawabku heran

"Mollayo~ banyak yang mengira aku baru 16tahun. Kekeke~"

.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku tak pernah berhenti melirik ke arahnya. Oh ya tuhan kenapa dia imut sekali? Apalagi waktu tadi ia menguap, ah sungguh menggemaskan. Huah rasanya aku ingin terus dengannya kalau seperti ini. Eh? Yak apa yang kau fikirkan Cho! Mana mungkin kau suka padanya. Dia kan namja.. ya walaupun lebih pantas dibilang yeoja karena keimutannya itu. Tapi dia tetap namja Cho!

Sungmin POV

Anak itu, kenapa daritadi ia melirik kearahku? Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku? Kurasa tidak... Lalu kenapa ia melirikku terus? Apa dia mau macam-macam denganku? Ah tidak mungkin. Lagipula kalau ia mau macam-macam denganku, aku tinggal mengeluarkan jurus martial arts ku. Mudah bukan?

.

Ah, akhirnya sampai juga di toko bukunya. Loh, kok toko buku langganannya ternyata juga tempat langgananku. Yah, mungkin kebetulan. Lumayan aku juga bisa mencari buku-buku baru.

Aku masuk ke toko buku itu bersama Kyuhyun. Hari ini tidak terlalu ramai. Mungkin karena ini hari senin jadi tidak banyak orang yang kesini. Di dalam toko buku aku berpencar dengan Kyuhyun. Kami mencari buku masing-masing.

Aku menuju ke bagian buku sastra. Mencari buku untuk kujadikan referensi ku. Setelah mencari selama beberapa lama, aku menemukan buku yang kuinginkan. Namun buku tersebut berada di bagian rak teratas yang cukup tinggi bagiku. Dengan badanku yang cukup mungil ini, aku mencoba mengambilnya dengan berjinjit.

Buaghh

Tak berhasil mengambil buku yang ku inginkan, aku malah terjatuh.

"Akhhh sakittt" aku meringis kesakitan

"Hyung?! Kau kenapa?" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun datang. Ia yang melihatku terjatuh mencoba membantuku untuk berdiri lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan hyung? Kok bisa jatuh?"

"Akh.. aku tidak apa-apa. Aku Cuma mau ambil buku itu. Sepertinya kakiku hanya terkilir. Sudah, tidak apa-apa." Jawabku sambil berusaha berdiri sendiri, namun kakiku sakit sekali sehingga aku tak kuat menahan berat badanku. Untung saja ada kyuhyun. Kalau tidak, aku pulang bagaimana.

"Sudah ya hyung. Kita pulang saja. Biar kakimu diobati dulu"

"Hmmm" aku hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah

Author POV

Setelah membayar buku yang dibelinya, Kyuhyun segera mengantar Sungmin ke rumahnya.

"Hyung, rumahmu dimana?"

"Oh, tak jauh dari sini... Nanti 100meter lagi ada perempatan belok kanan, lalu nanti ada pertigaan belok ke kiri. Tak sampai 50meter dari pertigaan disitulah rumahku." Jelas Sungmin

"Oh, ne hyung."

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya sesuai dengan instruksi Sungmin tadi. Sampai akhirnya ia menghentikan mobilnya disebuah rumah bercat putih dan banyak bunga berwarna pink menghiasi pagarnya. Rumahnya tidak terlalu besar tapi sepertinya rumah ini sangat terurus. Mereka berdua pun turun dari mobil Kyuhyun.

"Ini kah rumahmu hyung?"

"Iya, kecil ya? Hehe, aku disini hanya tinggal dengan adikku. Kedua orang tuaku tinggal di Ilsan."

"Oh, begitu." Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar rumah ini. Dan pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah petshop disamping rumah Sungmin.

"Hyung, itu ada petshop?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Ne, itu petshop milikku. Kerjaan sambilan, biar dapat uang untuk tambahan uang jajanku. Waeyo Kyu? Oh iya aku mau kesitu dulu. Mengecek penjualan hari ini."

Seketika Kyuhyun terdiam. Dia tidak tega dengan Sungmin yang harus berjalan sendiri kesana karena sulit berjalan akibat kakinya yang terkilir. Namun disisi lain ia tidak mau ikut kesana karena ia tidak suka binatang.

'Oh tuhan. Kenapa harus binatang? Apalagi itu binatang peliharaan. Aku harus bagaimana. Oh, Tidak! Asalkan bukan berhubungan dengan binatang peliharaan aku pasti mau ikut dengannya.'

.

**TBC/Delete?**

**.**

**Kyaa ini FF gaje abisss Sekali lagi maaf ya kalo ada yang kurang berkenan. Sekali lagi, ini FF pertama saya jadi haraplah maklum._.**

**Rencananya chap depan mau dibikin NC. Tapi kayaknya alurnya terlalu cepet. Jadi mungkin NC nya di 2chapter berikutnya kaliya. Dimohon kritik & sarannya ya^^ RnR~**

**Sign,**

**HoneyKyu137**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pet? Oh, No!**

**Summary : Kyuhyun yang tidak menyukai binatang peliharaan berkenalan dengan Sungmin yang seorang pecinta binatang. Bagaimana kisahnya? YAOI! RnR~ | My first fanfic^^**

**Rated: T to M (?) .-.**

**Author: HoneyKyu137**

**Warning: YAOI, gaje, aneh, banyak typo(s), kata-kata acakadul, gak suka jangan baca**

**Genre: Romance**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**FF ini murni dari ide saya, jika ada kesamaan alur atau cerita mohon dimaafkan**

**Ini FF pertama saya jadi kalau ada yg kurang-kurang mohon kritik dan sarannya.-.**

**No Bash No Flame**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

_Last Chapter_

_Seketika Kyuhyun terdiam. Dia tidak tega dengan Sungmin yang harus berjalan sendiri kesana karena sulit berjalan akibat kakinya yang terkilir. Namun disisi lain ia tidak mau ikut kesana karena ia tidak suka binatang._

_'Oh tuhan. Kenapa harus binatang? Apalagi itu binatang peliharaan. Aku harus bagaimana. Oh, Tidak! Asalkan bukan berhubungan dengan binatang peliharaan aku pasti mau ikut dengannya.' _

**CHAPTER 2**

Kyuhyun POV

Aish aku harus bagaimana. Aku kasihan padanya yang tidak dapat berjalan dengan baik saat ini. Api aku tak mau kalau aku sampai masuk ke dalam petshop itu. Ah aku benar-benar bingung.

"Kyu...?" panggil Sungmin yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Hm?"

Dia hanya menatapku. Tatapan yang sulit dimengerti artinya. Tapi tatapannya itu malah terlihat sangat imut dan –eerrr– menggoda. Hei Cho apa yang kau fikirkan?! Dan sekarang anak itu telah menarik-narik tanganmu, meminta segera membantunya berjalan ke arah petshop itu. Mwo?!

.

Sekarang aku berada tepat di depan petshop miliknya. Menurutku ini cukup besar untuk ukuran petshop pada umumnya. Dan aku bisa melihat binatang2 peliharaan yang berada pada kerangkeng (?) nya masing-masing dari kaca petshop ini. Dan bisa kulihat juga, petshop ini di dominasi warna pink. Hei apakah dia menyukai warna pink? Kurasa daritadi yang kulihat hanya warna pink.

"Kyu, ayo masuk"

"Eum? A-aniya aku antar kau sampai sini saja. Aku mau langsung pulang, ada urusan. Hehe" jawabku berbohong

"Oh ada urusan ya? Yaudah, makasih ya udah mau anter."

"N-ne, cheonma hyung"

Ia melepas pegangannya padaku dan mencoba berjalan masuk ke dalam petshopnya. Baru beberapa langkahnya...

"Aaaah!" teriaknya yang akan terjatuh, namun aku segera menangkapnya sebelum tubuhnya tercium (?) trotoar

"Hyung, gwaenchana?"

"Ah, nde gwaenchana kyu" ia mencoba berdiri sendiri namun aku tetap memeganginya. Takut-takut dia nanti jatuh lagi.

"Eum, hyung aku antar ke dalam ya? Kakimu sakit begini" kataku dengan hmm –terpaksa

"Tidak usah kyu aku bisa sendiri" ia menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya

"Sudah tidak apa-apa~"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya lagi, aku langsung mengambil maskerku dari tas ranselku dan segera memakainya. Lalu aku menggendongnya dan membawanya ke dalam petshop itu. Ada sedikit penolakan darinya, tapi aku memilih tidak menggubris penolakannya. Aku memberanikan diri memasuki petshop serba pink miliknya. Aku bisa melihat binatang-binatang yang errr... tidak tidak aku tidak mau melihatnya. Aku membawa sungmin ke meja kasir di pojok ruangan.

"Sudah hyung" aku menaruhnya di kursi kosong disana.

"Ah gomawo kyu. Kau kenapa pakai masker? Kau alergi binatang?"

"Eum, ah aniya aku tidak alergi kok hyung"

"Lalu kenapa? Buka saja, petshop ku bersih kok"

"Tidak usah hyung. Aku memang biasa menggunakan masker" jawabku asal. Akupun hanya melihat kearah Sungmin. Tidak berani melihat kearah belakang karena dibelakangku adalah kandang-kandang binatang yang aku sendiri tak tahu berapa jumlahnya.

_Flashback ON_

_"Kyuhyunnie~ tolong beri makan Pluto & Kitty yaa!" teriak seorang yeoja yang tak jauh labih tua dari kyuhyun *author males mikir nama anjing&kucingnya_-_*_

_"Iya nunaaa~" Kyuhyun kecil pun segera bergegas untuk mengambil pakan anjing dan kucingnya itu._

_Pertama, ia memberi makan pada kucingnya._

_"Awww! Cakit Kitty!" omel Kyuhyun kecil pada kucingnya yang dengan sengaja mencakar tangannya_

_"Huweee, cakiit. Tangan kyunnie jadi beldalaaah" Kyuhyun kecil tak kuasa menahan air matanya karena rasa sakit akibat cakaran kucingnya._

_Namun kyuhyun tak terlalu menghiraukan rasa sakitnya itu. Ia tetap harus menyelesaikan tugasnya. Kini ia menuju kandang Pluto –anjingnya_– _dan segera memberinya makanan. Tetapi ketika Kyuhyun membuka kandang anjingnya, anjingnya malah melompat padanya dan menggonggong sangat keras. Seketika anjing itu sudah menggigit bahu Kyuhyun kecil._

_"UMMAAA! HUWEEE! AHRA NUNA! Tolong Kyunnie huweeee" Kyuhyun kecil berteriak sekeras mungkin sambil menangis kencang. Ahra yang melihat adik kesayangannya diserang oleh anjing miliknya langsung menyelamatkan adiknya tersebut. _

_Flashback OFF_

Tiba-tiba aku teringat kejadian waktu itu, kejadian 14 atau 15 tahun yang lalu. Kejadian disaat aku diserang secara tiba-tiba oleh kedua binatang peliharaan milik kakakku. Semenjak itu aku tidak mau berdekatan dengan peliharaan lagi, sejak itu aku jadi phobia binatang, dan sejak itu pula aku akan selalu muntah jika mencium bau makanan binatang. Itulah alasannya kenapa aku menggunakan masker sekarang. Untuk mengurangi bau yang ada disini, supaya aku tidak muntah. Aku ingin bilang kepada Sungmin. Tetapi kurasa tidak mungkin menceritakan yang sejujurnya pada Sungmin.

Author POV

Kini Sungmin mulai beranjak ke sebuah kandang kelinci putih. Ia tidak kesulitan berjalan karena Kyuhyun tadi menaruhnya disebuah kursi beroda –kursi yang biasa digunakan untuk kursi komputer– dan ia mengambil kelinci putih itu dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya. Lalu ia menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, lihat ini lucu bukan?" kata sungmin sambil bermain kecil dengan kelincinya

"N-ne, dia lucu hyung" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa melihat kearah kelinci Sungmin

"Yak, bagaimana bisa kau menyebutnya lucu padahal kau belum melihatnya!" protes Sungmin

"A-ah, ne hyung" kyuhyun mencoba melirik ke kelinci Sungmin. Hanya melirik sebentar.

"Aku sudah lihat~ Ne dia lucu hyung. Dia imut, tapi lebih imut kau. Ups!" Kyuhyun keceplosan

"Eh? Apa kau bilang kyu?"

"A-Aniyaa~ aku gak bilang apa-apa hyung"

"Oh arra. Kalau lucu, ini coba pegang kyu. Bulunya lembut sekali loh." Ujar Sungmin polos sambil menyodorkan seekor kelinci putih kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. Badannya terasa membatu. 'Oh tuhan, jangan sampai kelinci ini menempel pada tubuhku' ujarnya dalam hati

"Kyu, ini pegang saja~ tidak apa-apa kok. Dia baik"

"..." Kyuhyun masih tidak berkutik. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi. Sekujur tubuhnya melemas ketika Sungmin menyodorkan seekor binatang berbulu padanya.

Hei, demi apapun Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk tercebur ke kolam ikan daripada harus memegang hewan berbulu. Ia trauma, trauma dengan binatang peliharaan. Apalagi dengan yang berbulu seperti anjing, kucing, kelinci. Benar-benar sebuah kesialan bagi Kyuhyun kali ini. Ia terus-terus berdoa dalam hatinya supaya Sungmin tidak menyodorkan kellinci itu padanya.

Dan ternyata keberuntungan tidak berada di pihak Kyuhyun. Sungmin telah menaruh kelincinya diatas paha Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam tak bergerak. Ia sungguh takut sekarang. Rasanya ia sudanh ingin mengompol saja. Tapi sungguh memalukan jika ia mengompol di depan Sungmin. *author ngakak bayanginnya xD*

1menit...

2menit...

Kyuhyun masih bisa menahan ketakutannya. Namun dimenit berikutnya...

"Kyaaaaa! Pergi darikuuuuu!" Teriak Kyuhyun. Ia reflex mendorong(?) kelinci tersebut dari pangkuannya sehingga kelinci itu terjatuh bebas ke laintai.

"Yak, Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau melempar bunny?!" Teriak Sungmin juga, tak mau kalah dari teriakan kyuhyun tadi. Sungmin langsung menggendong kelincinya lagi.

"Kyu jahat! Kenapa bunny dilempar! Dia kan gak salah apa-apa!" Omel Sungmin. Dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca. Kyuhyun yang melihat ekspresi Sungmin, merasa sangat bersalah.

"Ini kan bunny kesayangan ming! Kenapa kyu lenmpar bunny?!" setetes air mata jatuh dari mata foxy sungmin. "Kalau kyu gasuka sama bunny bilang aja! Jangan dilempar begitu!"

"T-tapi hyung... Kyu gak sengaja beneran. Kyu gak maksud ngelempar bunny."

"Kyu jahat!" Sungmin mengembalikan kelincinya ke kandangnya. Dan ia langsung menuju ke sebuah pintu yang entah itu ruangan apa. Sungmin masuk ke dalamnya –tentu masih dengan kursinya– dan menutup pintunya keras.

"Hyung!"

Sungmin POV

"Ih, Kyuhyun jahat. Masa bunny di lempar. Kan kasian. Nanti kalo bunny sakit gimana? Emangnya Kyu mau tanggung jawab?" gerutuku kesal

Aku sayang sekali pada kelinciku yang satu itu. Biarpun kutaruh di petshop ku, dia tidak kujual. Hanya menjadi pajangan saja. *jahat amat ming kelinci buat pajangan-"*

"Hyung, tolong bukakan. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya"

"Cih apa yang perlu kau jelaskan cho? Kau tidak suka bunny kan? Yasudah pulang saja sana"

"Tolong bukakan hyung. Aku ingin menjelaskan padamu."

"Hhh, ne!" aku membuka pintu perlahan. Ia ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Ruangan yang biasa pegawaiku pakai untuk beristirahat.

"Hyung, aku mau menjelaskan padamu" ujarnya

"Hhh, baiklah. Apa, cepat"

"Jadi sebenarnya..."

.

Kyuhyun telah menjelaskannya padaku. Ternyata ia trauma, trauma binatang peliharaan. Aku sedikit merasa bersalah padanya karena telah menyodorkannya seekor kelinci. Aku benar-benar tidak tau kalau dia punya trauma pada binatang. aku tidak tau kalau ada juga orang yang tidak suka binatang. padahal mereka kan lucu. Yeah, itu menurutku.

"Jadi, kau sudah mengerti kan kenapa aku tadi tidak sengaja melempar bunny dan kenapa aku memakai masker ke dalam petshop mu."

"Ne, tapi kan mereka lucu kyu! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau belum bilang mereka lucu." Hei, ada apa dengannku? Kenapa aku jadi begini?

"Ne hyung, mereka lucu. Arra?"

"Tidak, kau tidak mengatakannya dengan ikhlas!"

Kyuhyun POV

"Tidak, kau tidak mengatakannya dengan ikhlas!" katanya.

Mwo? Jadi aku harus ikhlas yang bagaimana? Sungguh berat bagiku mengatakan mereka lucu. mereka itu menyeramkan. Mereka bisa mencakarku kapan saja. Hhh, baiklah aku akan mencobanya lagi.

Aku menatap matanya, kini ia sedang mempoutkan bibirnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang amat bagus. Ia terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mataku. Mata foxy nya yang bulat, bibirnya yang imut, ditambah kulit putihnya yang bersih. Bagaimana bisa orang tampak menggemaskan dan menggoda disaat yang bersamaan?!

Aku duduk berlutut menyamakan tinggi kami. Aku memegang tangannya, dan berkata selembut yang aku bisa. Tak lupa juga aku melepas maskerku.

"Ne hyung. Mereka lucu, sangat lucu. Sepertimu.."

CHUP~

Aku mencium bibirnya, hanya mencium sekilas. Tidak sampai 5 detik. Tapi ketika kulihat wajahnya, ia memerah. Matanya mengerjam imut. Ah aku sangat gemas dengannya. Aku juga sebenarnya bingung dengan apa yang kulakukan ini. Tapi entahlah, aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku.

Author POV

"K-kyu? A-pa yang kau lakukan?" Ujar sungmin terbata-bata sambil memegang bibirnya yang terdapat bekas ciuman Kyuhyun.

"E-eum.. A-aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku" Kyuhyun ikut terbata

Sungmin menutup wajahnya malu. Tak mau sampai Kyuhyun melihat wajahnya yang memerah semerah tomat. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyingkirkan tangan Sungmin yang menutup wajahnya. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah sungmin. Membuat Sungmin tertunduk malu.

"Hyung?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau sangat imut hyung"

CHUPPP~

Kyuhyun mencium bibir sungmin. Namun ini berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Kini Kyuhyun mulai berani sedikit melumat bibir Sungmin. Sungmin membuka mulutnya sedikit. Merasa mendapatkan lampu hijau dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin mengabsen seluruh benda yang berada didalamnya seolah-olah ia tak mau ada yang terlewat.

"Nggghh~"

Sebuah desahan kecil keluar dari bibir Sungmin. Membuat Kyuhyun makin semangat untuk mencium Sungmin. Kyuhyun terus melumat bibir Sungmin. Menyesap rasa manis yang ada. Kyuhyun menyukai ini, begitu juga Sungmin. Entah apa yang merasuki mereka berdua sehingga mereka menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Disela-sela ciuman mereka, desahan-desahan kecil mulai keluar dari bibir keduanya

"Hyungh~ cpk~"

"Nghh Kyuuhh~ Shhh~"

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

***lap keringet* huuh author keringetan bikinnya- kagak jadi NC dah di chapter ini '3' sabar ya reader-deul NC nya pasti ada kok nanti. Karena NC itu wajib bagi saya'-' kekekeke~ (readers: huuuu author mesum! | Autor: biarin:p toh readers juga suka xD)**

**Makasih banget ya yang udah review~ Kritik dan saran yang lainnya masih diperlukan sama author, karena author masih newbie:3 kkkk~**

**Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak lagi ya~**

**.**

**Sign,**

**HoneyKyu137**


End file.
